Philece Sampler
| birth_place = San Angelo, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Sue Beth Arden, Debra Cunningham, Jessie Green, Vicky Green, Jill Lawson, Caren Love, Victoria Pryne, Lori Young | spouse = Larry Dean (1999-) Brad Blaisdell (?-1986) }} Philece P. Sampler (born September 1, 1956) is an American voice actress and television actress, whose credits include various characters in anime. She also goes by the aliases of Sue Beth Arden, Victoria Pryne, and Debra Cunningham. She got her start on the serial Days of our Lives and the soap opera Another World. Philece's vocal range is one of the best among voice actors: She has demonstrated the ability to play male roles (Cody from Digimon), Old Women roles (Tiptory in Eureka Seven), as well as being able to use her normal voice in many many roles. Career After graduating from the University of North Texas in 1975 with a drama degree, she went to Hollywood and quickly landed guest roles in a few TV movie and TV series, including an episode of The Incredible Hulk. Sampler first made a name of herself playing Renee Dumonde DiMera Banning Marshall on the soap Days of our Lives. The Renee character became the focus of a major 1983 murder mystery, resulting in one of the most spectacular send-offs in daytime history. After leaving Days of our Lives in September 1983, she went on to the TV series Rituals, which ran from 1984–1985. The show also starred future soap stars Mary Beth Evans (Kayla, Days) and Jon Lindstrom (Kevin, GH), as well as veteran soap star Kin Shriner (ex-Scotty, GH; ex-Brian, B&B) and Tina Louise (Ginger from Gilligan's Island.) After Rituals, Philece went on to Another World in 1986 to play Donna Love. She left AW in 1989. She had a couple guest starring roles on TJ Hooker as Sue Ann and on Hunter as Casey. She then took a sabbatical to Japan with her then-fiance. She returned to the US with a few screenplays and formed Philman Entertainment, a production company. She worked as associate producer of the Los Angeles stage hit Sordid Lives by Del Shores. She performed in UPN's animated series, The Incredible Hulk, as the voice of Betty Ross. She remains pals with her former Days of our Lives love-interest Gregg Marx (David Banning). She performed a voice over on Real Monsters - "Ollie Ollie Oxen Free." She did a voice on Nickelodeon's Rugrats, where she played Emma (Chuckie's love interest) in the episode "He Saw, She Saw". She later voiced Francine, a character from the Rugrats spin-off series All Grown Up!. Sampler was well-known for voicing Mimi Tachikawa in the anime series Digimon. Philece got married on July 10, 1999 to her old flame, Larry Dean, whom she first dated twenty years ago.Philece Sampler Bio - Philece Sampler Biography - Philece Sampler Stories Roles As Philece Sampler * Another World (1987–89) - Donna Love Hudson * Battle B-Daman - Mie, Ms. Karat * Bleach - Ayame * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - HiTV reporter (episode 21) * Castlevania Judgment - Maria Renard * Days of our Lives - Renee DuMonde DiMera Banning Marshall (1980–83) * The Incredible Hulk "Dark Side" - Laurie Schulte (1980) * Digimon Adventure - Mimi Tachikawa * Digimon Adventure 02 - Cody Hida, Mimi Tachikawa * Digimon Tamers - Alice McCoy * Digimon Data Squad - Nanami * Dinozaurs - Rena * Eureka Seven - Tiptory * Idaten Jump - * Last Exile - Alister Agrew. * Lucky Star - Hiyori Tamura * Mars Daybreak - Anya * Rituals (1984–85) - Lacey Jarrett Gallagher * SD Gundam Force - Mayor Margaret Gathermoon, Noah * Shinzo - Binka * Tokko - Sakura Rokujo * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Kelly * Zatch Bell! - Lori * Daigunder - Dr. Bridget As Lori Young * Love Hina - Tsuruko Aoyama * éX-Driver - Lorna Endou As Victoria Pryne * X-TV - Yuzuriha Nekoi, Tokiko Magami As Sue Beth Arden * Burn Up Scramble - Lilica Evette * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - The Sealed Card - Kaho Mizuki * Leave it to Kero-chan! Theatrical Version (Cardcaptor Sakura short movie) - Spinel Sun (small form) * Ai Yori Aoshi - Taeko Minazuki * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Tsubaki Takamura * Figure 17 - Mina Sawada * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Jerusha As Jessie Green * Viewtiful Joe - Silvia As Debra Cunningham * Rurouni Kenshin - Makimachi Misao * Vandread - Barnette * Tomoko Nomura- Great Teacher Onizuka As Vicky Green * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Beauty * Bottle Fairy - Sarara * Ultra Maniac - Maya Orihara * Requiem from the Darkness - Tatsuya As Alex Simon * Haré+Guu - Haré Video Games * Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura - Z'an Al'urin * Blue Dragon - * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Taokaka * Suikoden V - Lymsleia * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Yumedono Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself References External links * * ja:フィルセ・サンプラー Category:1956 births Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:Living people